


Thursday Night

by xanster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: Changmin is sleepy.And then he isn't.





	1. College Days

The lethargy weighs on his eyelids that end in long lashes his female classmates envy.

He sighs again and stares at the unblinking and hard-hearted screen of his Macbook Pro.

It stares back, the blankness of the document open on its desktop, mocking him.

 _Huh_.

 

Perhaps...

His eyelids close, and stay closed a few seconds longer.

He jolts up, trying to shake himself out of his coming stupor.

He needs to write at least 2000 words of his paper that is due on Sunday. 

 _Come on_.

 

The pho was a mistake.

And it was not even that delicious, he thinks bitterly.

But it was free, courtesy of a school sunbae so. 

 _Meh_. 

 

Ah, distractions. His food comatose mind is trying to lure him away from the stifling atmosphere of the library and to the comfort of his dorm room - and bed -.

 _No_.

 

The many, many days of procrastination weigh heavily at the back of his mind, like an anchor in the deep sea of worthlessness.

That he is currently drowning in. 

 

Then darkness comes.

10 lengthy fingers.

Squashing his previously-envied long lashes against his lids.

_Urgh._

 

"Yun- _ho!"_ he growls, pulling the hands away from his eyes.

 A muffled chuckle sounds from somewhere above him and he looks up, 

As the face of his best friend comes into view.

A grin is plastered on Yunho's face, almost dazzling him. 

 

"Stop falling asleep," rebukes his best friend. Or his enemy.

Depending on the mood. And day. And amount of caffeine and food already in his system.Or not.

Changmin sulks again, and lets his head fall against the desk.

His laptop goes into screensaver mode, curving and twirling.

 

"Hey, come on Changdol," Yunho says and he slides into the chair next to him.

Changmin feels the cool of something metallic push against his ear.

He props open an eyelid.

A can of coffee. Single Origin. Cold Brew. 

 

Perhaps his heart flutters. Or maybe it was the anticipation at the thought of the much-needed caffeine coming in. 

He sits up, energised suddenly.

"Lifesaver, Jung. My lifesaver," he pulls the can towards him and is ready to take a sip when he notices his best friend pull out a book.

 

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"But it's a Thursday night and you don't have work due," Changmin notes, rattling off Yunho's schedule in his head. He always made a point to remember Yunho's important dates and deadlines - just in case -. It was a habit. Don't ask why.

"Yup. But if there isn't someone here, you aren't gonna finish your paper."

 

Changmin stops drinking his coffee halfway and turns to retaliate indignantly.

But Yunho silences him with a look, another disgusting(arming) smile and stuffs his earphones in. 

 

Strangely, it works.

Changmin types on.

Perhaps it was the coffee. 

 

He turns to Yunho to say so when he notices he had fallen asleep.

Face sideways down on his open book, and hair falling in gentle wisps across his face.

He looks almost - cute. 

 

Changmin coughs at the thought and Yunho stirs.

He holds his breath in dread, but Yunho grunts before shifting in his chair.

He's still asleep but the movement brings him slightly closer to Changmin.

His heart flutters traitorously.

 

 _Damn it,_ thinks Changmin, I'm _so screwed._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. College Weekends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin is happy.  
> That's all, really.

1.... 2.... 3....

Counts Changmin as he watches the birds fly overhead.

 

The sun's rays pour down onto his face, bathing it in a gentle caress.

It is one of those days, a Saturday with a Sunday as a buffer for Monday; a clear sky and gentle breeze.

Not too late in the day to feel like it was already ending, nor was it too early to feel like he should be asleep still.

Gone were his drunken Friday nights and hungover weekend mornings of his college days.

 

He closes his eyes against the sunlight and smiles as he recalls flashes of -too- loud singing, weird cravings brought on by alcohol and a stomach who could not care less, and..

and a best friend who merely shrugged his shoulders and carried/lugged him to wherever he wanted to go but in the end, always made sure he got home, was watered up and had painkillers by his bed when he woke up.

A best friend who was more often than not the designated driver, sober friend and general Changmin chaperone when it came to parties and alcohol.

The one he yelled for, gripped onto, held -too?- close and declared love to -only when drunk!- once too many times.

 _And_ those awkward mornings where his best friend would be observing him silently from the floor as he rolled around in the sofa, either 1) pretending to be asleep to avoid any potential minefields of "Sooooooooo. Do you remember what you did last night?"; or 2) on stand-by to get the wastebasket. It was mostly the former though especially since when he got drunk, he tended to turn clingy, especially if it was his best friend. 

Hugs, backhugs, pecks on the cheek, murmured confessions of "I luurrrvvveeeee yoooouuuuuu" but all under the guise of an alcohol-excused brain. It didn't count if one was drunk anyway, Changmin recalls saying to himself. Thinking back, he giggles at the silliness of that idea. He wonders if his best friend really believed all his harebrained reasons while he was being molested left, right and centre.

 

He feels a shadow cross his face and the press of something soft and lovely on his forehead. Then someone sits beside him and maneuvers him so that he ends up resting his head on the said person's lap. With his eyes still closed, he turns his face to the side and rubs his cheek against the other's sturdy denim-clad calf and kisses it in response.

"Hey."

"Hi." replies Changmin. This time, he opens his eyes and looks up into a pair of almond-shaped ones, crinkled back up in the way they always do when their bearer is grinning. He reaches up a palm to feel the other's cheek, a tiny part of him still in disbelief that this man, this other person,  _his best friend_ is all his.

"Were you thinking of me?" 

"No."

"Don't lie. You smile a certain way and I know it's because of me." 

 

16 years of being best friends, and 2 of finally,  _finally_ getting the balls to cross the line and **be together** _._

_When did it happen again?_

College days. They had known each other since high school but it was in college, with the studying together, the mucking around, that they had really become closer. His best friend, Jung Yunho was the sporty guy, the popular kid but for some reason, he wanted to hang out with the nerdy, cute guy from the piano club.

Yunho taught Changmin science while Changmin helped Yunho with his philosophy questions. They bonded over Japanese anime and playing Winning Eleven although they would always end up arguing over accusations of cheating to win. Then one night during hell week, Yunho gave up his free night to spend it with Changmin in the library. He had fallen asleep next to Changmin, having lost interest in his book - but after 15 minutes of staring at his sleeping face, Changmin realised that he had a crush on his best friend. That he wanted to brush the bangs from his eyes, to kiss his lips and to lean his forehead against his. That happened a second after he convinced himself he was not a creep for staring at said sleeping object of affection for 15 minutes to be fair. 

But,  _just don't. You like girls!_ Changmin recalls telling himself sternly. 

 

_And then_

"I'm sorry Changminnie," though it was not Yunho's fault, Changmin was just being a brat.

"Urgh, why the fuck are you apologising?" spat out Changmin, more pissed now that he felt guilty Yunho was giving in yet again.

"Because.."

"Why can't you fucking be angry at me for once? Like, tell me off! Stop always apologising first!"

He cringes as he remembers angry shouts (from him), shoves (from him), pushes (from him again), and a helpless Yunho staring back at him. 

_And then_

Yunho grabbing hold of both his flailing wrists and pinning him back against the wall - and he would be lying if he did not say he was slightly turned on by that -

"Shut up damn it. I AM angry! I AM ANGRY BECAUSE YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"Get what?"

 _"_ Of course I would always give in to you Shim. By now, you should know I would fucking do anything for you. All this while, everything has always been for you."

"I didn't know."

"Because you weren't looking at me."

_And then_

A strangled cry as the nail fell in its place, as the pendulum swung and the earth spun. 

Because Shim Changmin was an idiot for not realising Jung Yunho, his friend of 14 years (at the time) was as in love in him as he was, and Jung Yunho was a dumbass who let himself get pushed over by Changmin and had no balls to confess his feelings.

 

And when their lips met and mouths opened, it was everything Changmin had fantasised about ever since he watched Yunho sleep beside him, in the university library on a cold Thursday night a year ago.

 

_Look only at me._

 

"Hey," murmurs Yunho from above him.

"Come back to me, Min-ah. Look at me."

 

Changmin blinks as he shakes himself from his reverie. He smiles softly as the breeze blows and the birds in the trees chirp merrily.

Raising himself up on his elbows, he reaches up, pressing Yunho's face towards him.

Just before their lips touch, he whispers back, "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Changmin here (minus the best friend) is literally me, right now.


End file.
